Love Lost In The Past
by blueshock
Summary: A terrible accident sends Hermione back to the past where she meets James, Remus, Emily, Peter, and Sirius. Will she be able to get back or ruin the future to save the one she loves? Plz R
1. Book

A/N: I know it's not really an update. I went back and added a little bit more detail to some parts in this chapter. I am trying to get it to be accepted on Mugglenet Fanfiction.

**Chapter One**

"You honestly can't spend all night down here," Ron said, looking at all the books scattered on the floor of the common room.

"I need to study," Hermione said, setting down her half finished charms essay, "I have to make sure it's perfect."

Ron rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Don't work too hard and get some sleep."

Hermione just nodded her head while Ron headed up to his dorm. Hermione flipped through book after book writing down more charm spells and what they do. After about an hour she stretched out her paper and looked it over with a smile. She stood up and put all the books she was done with on another the table. She looked around at the empty room. She began to pick up her now finished work when she noticed a book under a chair. She quickly grabbed the book and starting flipping through it, writing all the charms spells she could find. About half way through the book she stopped and looked carefully at a page. It looked like a very difficult charms spell, but apparently someone didn't want anyone to know what it did, since the information about it was blacked out. At the top it said 'very tricky spell. Do not attempt to use'. Hermione quickly wrote it down and rolled up her parchment. She looked around before looking at the spell.

"I have to see what it does," Hermione muttered, taking out her wand.

Hermione looked around again, before muttering the spell. There was a bright flash of red and than darkness. She looked around and noticed the books were gone and all her other things were gone. She still had her roll of parchment in her hand though. She looked outside and noticed the sun was coming up.

"It can't be that late," Hermione said, "It was only 3 when I finished. Well, I better go to breakfast, really no time to change out of these clothes. I'll come back later."

Hermione headed down to the Great Hall. She sat down in her usual spot and began eating, not even noticing the odd stares she was getting from a few people.

"What happened to you dating Lisa?" Someone asked.

Hermione didn't seem to notice the three boys and girl sit right next to her.

"I couldn't stand her laugh," Someone else said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at them about to say something. She nearly fell out of her seat in shock at the people sitting there.

"Prongs, please put some sense into Padfoot," the girl said.

"I can't," James said, and then noticed that Hermione was staring at them. "Hey there new person."

Hermione looked at them again before fainting. When she opened her eyes, she was in the hospital wing.

"Look, she's waking up," Sirius nearly yelled.

"Sorry about what James did," Emily said, "He can be a bit scary sometimes. Are you alright? You did hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine Professor," Hermione groaned.

"Please, let her rest," Poppy said, "and visiting time is over."

Emily, Remus, Sirius, and James left the hospital wing and the first person they ran into was Lily, who was looking more than mad.

"Heard about the new girl," Lily said, folding her arms, "can you guys go one day without sending someone to the hospital wing. It was her first day after all. What a nice way to remember it."

"We didn't do anything," James said, "She just fainted."

"Probably after you hexed her," Lily snapped, quickly walking back down the hall.

"The one time I actually do something good and she blames me for it," James sighed.

"Well, you did actually cause it," Emily said, looking at James with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean I caused it?" James asked, folding his arms, "I didn't say anything to her."

"Wrong," Sirius said, "You said hello to her."

"Saying hello is not a hex," James said, "Now I'm down. Let's go curse Snape."

Hermione watched as they left the room before groaning again. Poppy quickly came over to her and handed her a drink.

"This should help," Poppy said, "quickly drink it. Dumbledore and McGonagall are coming."

Hermione sat up and drank her drink, noticing that it was just water. The water did make her feel a lot better. When she was finished, Poppy took the cup and went to her office. About a minute later in walked McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"My dear," McGonagall said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I fainted," Hermione said.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant," McGonagall said, "You're not a student here. Are you visiting someone?"

"I'm a student," Hermione quickly said, "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor seventh year. My two best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"There is not student by that name," McGonagall said, "We do have a James Potter and used to have Arthur Weasley."

"But they're out of school and have kids," Hermione said, looking at McGonagall as if she was crazy.

"I see the problem," Dumbledore said, with a small smile, "You must be from the future. We cannot ask you anything about it, in fear that we'll change the future more then we have now. I will personally be working on away to get you back. Now, McGonagall will give you a schedule and introduce you to the rest of the Gryffindors."

Dumbledore left the room, leaving Hermione looking up at McGonagall who still looked the same in her time.

"So," McGonagall said, now looking all serious, "first things first. You're from a secret wizarding school, so you can't say the name. There are many schools like that; no one will know the difference. You can keep your name since there are no students with the last name Granger."

McGonagall pulled out her wand and began waving it around. A parchment flew out of nowhere. McGonagall handed it to Hermione.

"Now then," McGonagall said, "about you're robes. They look different from ours. So, I'll send up some new ones with the trunk that will be sent up to your dorm."

"Okay," Hermione said, "but what about all my books?"

"They will also be in the trunk," McGonagall said.

"When we'll you introduce me?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go up to the common room right now and tell them there is a new student here," McGonagall said, "that will make it easier for you. I'm sure you'll be back on your feet tomorrow."

Hermione nodded her head, while McGonagall left the hospital wing. Hermione sat in silence for about five minutes before she got out of bed and looked out the window. The sun was going down, but it was still light enough to see the grounds. Near the lake she saw James and Sirius in a dual with Snape. Remus was just sitting there reading a book, while Emily was lying next to him watching the fight. Peter was just staring at the dual like a happy little school boy. Snape was clearly losing, since Sirius had just hexed his wand out of his hand. His wand fell next to a tree by the lake. Hermione quickly opened the window and yelled a shield charm around Snape. James and Sirius's spells just bounced right off. Everyone quickly looked up at the window just in time to see Hermione close the window. Hermione backed away from the window and went back to her bed. She didn't want to see what happened next. She just got into bed and went to sleep.

"How the heck did she do that," Peter squeaked, staring up at the hospital wing window.

"It's not that hard of a spell. We learned about it last week in charms," Remus said, rolling his eyes from behind his book.

"Looks like your safe until that charm wears off," James said.

Snape grabbed his wand by the tree and without saying anything, headed back to the castle looking more than mad. James and Sirius watched him walk off a bit mad that they didn't get to finish the dual.

"That was a nice fight," Emily said, "What a draw."

"No," Sirius said, folding his arms with a grin on his face, "we won. Snape didn't stand a chance after he lost his wand."

"Sure," Emily said, "Just keep telling yourself that."

Sirius looked at James for support, but he was looking up at the window.

"Why would she do that to me?" James asked, looking around at them, "I didn't do anything to her."

"You did do something to her," Sirius said, "You sent her to the hospital wing on her first day."

"Look at the time," Remus quickly said, not wanting this to turn into a fight, "the sun is nearly down. We should be heading back to the common room."

"Fine," James said, than yelled up at the window, "but I'm not going to forget about this."

The five of them walked in silence back to the common room. When they arrived, everyone seemed to be talking about the new kid. Some of them were looking at James. He could hear them whispering that he had sent her to the hospital wing. Emily looked at James with a small smile before giving him a small pat on the back.

"Well," Emily said, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Emily headed up the girls stairs. The four boys headed up to their dorm as well. James didn't want to stay down there anymore. Everyone was quiet as they walked up to bed, but they started talking again when they were out of site.

"Tomorrow will be great," Sirius said, "Hogsmeade weekend."

"Just go to bed so it will come sooner," James groaned.

"You mean I have to go to sleep for it to come faster?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Yes, the whole time depends on you," James said, "So go to bed."

Sirius stuck out his tongue, but got ready for bed anyway. Peter was the first one in his bed and was fast asleep in just a few minutes. Everyone looked over at him when he snored. Remus shook his head while he got into his bed. Remus got a book from under his pillow and started reading. He fell asleep with the book on his lap. Sirius sat on his bed with wide eyes. Sirius watched as James laid down.

"I will not sleep," Sirius nearly yelled, "Time will just have to go slow."

"Go to sleep before I hex you," James muttered, showing Sirius his wand.

Sirius threw a pillow at James, who didn't seem to have noticed. Sirius looked back at James and noticed that he was asleep. Giving a small sigh he too went to sleep.

Sirius threw a pillow at James. James picked up the pillow and put it with his with a grin on his face. James put his wand away before falling asleep. Sirius stared at him for awhile, before standing up and going to get his pillow. He pulled it out from under James's head, and oddly James didn't wake up. Sirius just sighed and went back over to his bed and laid down. Giving another small sigh he went to sleep.


	2. chap 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione was released from the hospital wing before breakfast the next day. She had been able to change since some student had come and given her a pair of robes. She walked into the Great Hall. Hardly anyone was there since it was Saturday. She sat down and began to eat.

James, Remus, Sirius, and Emily had just walked into the Great Hall. They spotted Hermione and quickly sat down by her. Hermione looked at them and continued to eat.

"So," James said, "How was the Hospital Wing?"

Hermione just ignored hime and continued to eating.

"Yes," Sirius grinned, "she really like you, Prongs."

"Shut it," James said with a small laugh, "So, what classes are you taking?"

"It's really none of your business," Hermione said, not even looking at him.

Emily looked at each of them before picking up a spoonful of egg and throwing it at Hermione.

"What was that for?" Hermione nearly yelled, wiping the egg off her clothes.

"I wanted to see what you would do," Emily said.

"Really," Hermione said, picking up a handful of egg and throwing it at Emily, "That is what I'd do."

Emily just shook off the egg, while James and Sirius tried not to laugh. Hermione finished her breakfast and stood up. The other stood up as well and followed her out of the Great Hall. They stayed a few feet behind her while she walked down a hall. Sirius looked at James and than quickly caught up to Hermione.

"That was a really nice spell you did," Sirius said with a smile, "Never seen anyone cast a spell more powerful than that one."

"Why should I believe you," Hermione said, not even looking at Sirius, "I'm sure you've cast some pretty powerful spells yourself."

"Now, I've cast great spells," Sirius sighed, "but your spell clearly tops all of them."

"I'm sure it does," Hermione said, "but that's not really saying much."

"What?" Sirius asked, looking a bit confused.

"Do you even notice that you hold your wand wrong," Hermione said, "and I noticed that you sometimes miss pronouns spells."

"Okay," Sirius said, trying not to get too angry, "I know that I can mess up a bit-"

"Good," Hermione said, "now that you know, you can workon improoving it."

Sirius stopped walking, looking a bit shocked. The others had falled a bit further behind but caught up to Sirius and stopped as well.

"How did it go?" James asked.

"She is the weirdest, craziest girl I've ever seen," Sirius blurted out, "She is worse than Lily on a bad day."

"What did she do to make you think that?" Remus asked.

"She said I miss pronouns spells and don't hold my wand right," Sirius said, giving an offended look.

"That's odd," Emily said.

"What's so odd about it?" Sirius asked, throwing his arms in the air, "That girl is mental."

"Well," Emily said, "unless she can hear all the way from the hospital wing window. You haven't held or cast any type of spell in front of her."

"She can hear all the way from the window," Sirius said.

"No, she couldn't of," Remus said, causing everyone to look at him, "I spend most of my time there. When I open the window I can't hear anyone. Only the wind."

"Your point, please," James said.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said, "all werewolves, doesn't matter if their not in their form, have excellent hearing. Better than any human ears."

"So, she must of been lying," Sirius said.

"Well, she must have," James said, "Let's go to Hogsmeade. We already missed the list. We better take a secret way."

Hermion kept walking until she finally found an empty classroom where she could sit down. 'I messed up,' Hermione thought,' I shoudn't of said that.' Hermione put her head on the desk. She didn't seem to have noticed that someone had entered the room but she did hear the door close. She quickly lifted her head and pulled out her wand. She turned to see who it was, ready to fire off any spell that came to her mind. To her shock, it was Snape that had entered the room. She quickly stood up, not putting her wand away.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Just wanted to thank you for helping me" Snape said, "But I do warn you, don't ever try to help me again. I don't need any help from some Gryfindor."

His voice sent shivers up Hermione's back. Snape quickly turned and left the room without saying another word. A second later, the door opened again and in walked Sirius. Hermione quickly raised her wand and just stared at him.

"I just saw Snape leave this room," Sirius said, "thought I'd check to see what he was doing."

"Well, I'm fine," Hermione said, putting her wand back in her pocket, "So, you can just go away now."

"Why the heck are you so mean to me?" Sirius asked, "I haven't done anything to you."

"Maybe you did something I didn't like," Hermione said.

"You know, I think you like me," Sirius said, moving a bit closer to Hermione.

"Why would I like you," Hermione said, folding her arms.

"Well, I'm handsome," Sirius said, moving even closer to Hermione, "I'm a charmer."

Sirius was now standing. right in front of Hermione. She was about to say something when Sirius kissed her. Hermiones eyes went wide. She pushed Sirius away, slapped him acrossed the face and quickly left the room. Sirius stood there for a few minutes. His cheek was red, but he didn't seem to notice it. He walked to the common room and just sat in a chair, waiting for the others to get back. They came back in about two hours and sat down next to him.

"Padfoot, who slapped you today?" James asked, looking at the red mark on Sirius's cheek.

"That girl," Sirius said, "She find me so attractive."

"So she slapped you because she finds you attractive," Emily said, "Tell me how that works?"

"She just finds me attractive," Sirius said, "She just doesn't know it yet. Give her a week and she'll be going out with me."

"Why this girl?" Remus asked.

"She's the only girl who doesn't melt when I'm near them," Sirius said with a sigh.

"And you don't mind her bushy hair," James said, "or the fact that she acts like Lily?"

"I think her hair makes her look cuter," Sirius said," She is nothing like Lily."

"About three hours ago you said she was worse than Lily," Emily said.

"I didn't mean it," Sirius quickly said, "She can sometimes be a bit bossy though."

"That's good," James grinned, "She can whip you into shape."

"I'm in the best shape of my life," Sirius said, taking a deep breathe, "I can run ten miles if I wanted to."

"Than go run ten miles," someone behind them said, "I'd really like to see that."

Emily, Sirius, James, and Remus looked to see who it was. It was Hermione and Lily.

"I said I could if I wanted to," Sirius said, "I didn't say I'd do it."

"Figures," Hermione said, "All, you'd have to do is run around the quidditch pitch ten times."

"And what is my prize?" Sirius asked, now looking very curious.

"I'll go with you to Hogsmeade one weekend," Hermione said.

"Great," Sirius said, quickly standing up, "I'll do it."

James looked at Lily, looking very hopeful. Lily sighed and finally told him the same thing.

"Do you want to do that Remus?" Emily asked, "Or do you just want to watch James and Sirius make fools of themselves."

"Come on Moony," James said, "It'll be fun."

Remus sighed and finally agreed to do it.

"Good," Hermione said, "Right now it's too late. We'll have you run tomorrow. That should be enough time for you to rest up. You'll need it."

Hermione and Lily went up to their dorm. James and Sirius talked about what they were going to do when they went to Hogsmeade with the girls next time there was a Hogsmeade weekend. Emily said goodnight to Remus and went up to her dorm. After the boys talked for about an hour before they finally decided to go to bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. It was a bit longer, but I decided to cut the chapter in half. So, the third chapter will be up in about two weeks. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully, it will be up in the next two weeks.

**Chapter Three**

The next day Remus, Sirius, and James met the girls on the field. The girls had been whispering to each other and had their wands out.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Nothing at all," Lily quickly said, " Just discussing some of the rules."

"There are rules," Sirius said, "Do we have to follow them?"

"If you want to win," Hermione said.

"Now, all you have to do is run around the field as fast as you can," Lily said, "You must complete a total of ten laps. The line you see around the field is the area you'll be running in. Step out of bounds and you'll find yourself frozen in place. If you stop running, then you lose. If you need a drink, then just conjure one. There will be no breaks."

"Are you mad," Sirius said, "There is no way anyone can run without taking a break."

"Are you saying that you are quitting before you have even begun?" Hermione asked, folding her arms.

Sirius looked over at Remus and James. Remus just rolled his eyes, while James began to stretch. Sirius looked back at the girls.

"I'm in," Sirius said, walking over to James and stretching as well.

The boys lined up and Lily gave them the signal to go. The boys began to run around the field, while the girls watched.

"You do realize, that I fly around this field every day," Emily said, "I don't think it's even a quarter mile long."

"That's why we put that one spell up," Hermione said, "To make them fill like they are running a mile every lap."

"Do you honestly think any of them are going to make it?" Emily asked.

"Not really," Lily admitted.

"Yes, this might just be a bit too hard for them to handle," Hermione said.

The boys ran passed the girls. They had finised one lap and already looked ready to pass out.

"This is now very pathetic," Sirius said, taking in a few deep breaths.

"I find it to be hard," Remus said, "A nearly impossible thing for you two to complete."

"What do you mean by that?" James asked, looking a bit confused.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said, "I've ran more than this before. I really don't see the point in me doing this, since Emily and I always go to Hogsmeade together."

They were just about the pass the girls again when Remus stopped and walked over to them.

"Why did you stop?" Emily asked.

Because I don't want to waste all my energy on this," Remus said, "and the full moon is tomorrow."

Hermione was pretending not to listen. She kept her eyes on the boys. They had become a bit slower now.

"I can do this," Sirius said, "I deserve to go on this date."

"This is not worth it," James said, wiping sweat off his face, "I'd rather try to get a date another way."

"There really is no other way," Sirius said.

James just shook his head and kept on running. The others watched as they ran passed them again. It took them nearly two hours to complete five more laps.

"Only two more laps to go," Sirius said, trying not to fall over from being so tired.

James didn't say anything. He was breathing really hard, his shirt was covered in sweat. Sirius noticed that James didn't look at all good, since Jame's tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth.

"Do you need something to drink?" Sirius asked, James nodded his head a few time. "I don't know who to conjure us cups of water."

James tried to roll his eyes, but found himself too tired to do so. He rose his wand in the air and with a big breath quickly said the spell. He must of said it wrong, since instead of a cup of water , it was water soaring right at him. He didn't have any time to react. The water splashed him in the face, causing him to fall out of the area. Sirius looked back to see that James just laid there, breathing really hard. Lily quickly ran over to him, looking a bit worried. Lily bent down to make sure he was alright, but back up a bit since he sort of smelled bad. She helped him to his feet and they slowly walked back over to the others.

"I thought you said we'd freeze if we steped out of the area," James said, nearly colapsing on the ground by the others.

"It's your fault for believing it," Lily said, "I'm shocked you guys didn't colapse sooner."

"Why did that feel like more than ten miles?" James asked, quickly drinking the cup of water Lily handed to him.

"It did," Lily said," I must of did the spell a bit wrong than. It was only meant to fill like a mile around."

"It was more like a mile and a half," James said, laying down in the grass.

Lily handed James some more water, which he quickly drank.

"Look," Hermione said, causing everyone to look over at her, "He is nearly here."

They all looked over to see a very tired looking Sirius running toward them. There was a smile on his face. He stopped running as soon as he passed the part where he had started at. He quickly walked over to the girls, trying to keep himself from falling down.

"I did it," Sirius said, "Now we can go to Hogsmeade."

"Actually we don't," Hermione said, " I said I'd go with you one weekend. I never said what weekend. Becides, I don't even have permission to go."

Sirius looked confused and shocked. Hermione and Lily quickly left the field, while Sirius colapsed next to James. Emily and Remus went to join them. Emily conjured four buckets of water and dumped them all over Sirius and James to make the smell go away.

"That was a bit cruel," Remus said, as he and Emily said down by them.

"I ran my butt off," Sirius said, his breathing slowing down a bit, "and I don't even get the prize."

"Maybe next time, listen to every word and make sure they actually don't have away out of it," James said.

"Lets just go to the dorm room and sleep," Sirius muttered.

The four of them stood up. Remus had to help James and Sirius back up to the castle. Luckily no one seemed to notice them. When they got up to the dorm room, Sirius and James both colapsed on their beds and were sleeping within seconds. Remus laid down on his bed. Emily stood next to him.

"Well," Emily said, "I guess I should be going. I'll let you guys rest and then we'll meet each other down in the common room. Get some sleep, Remus. I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone. If there is any spelling errors or anything, it's probably cause it's the middle of the night. I'm sitting here, watching a baby, hoping she don't wake up anytime soon. I haven't slept much, so after I get a bit of sleep, I'll go back and reread this chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter Four**

James and Sirius had not fallen asleep. Remus, however, had fallen asleep as soon as he laid on his bed.

"I can't believe she pulled a prank..on me of all people," Sirius said, "I like her even more now."

"You can't be serious," James said, "after what she just pulled?"

"I am serious," Sirius said.

"It will be dark in two hours," James said.

"I wonder why Emily thinks something is going to go wrong," Sirius said, "we've been doing this for a very long time without a single problem."

"She probably thinks Hermione is going to try to do something she's not suposed to," James said, looking over at Remus, "you never know, she might just follow us to see where we go."

"I hope not," Sirius said, "that would be the worst thing she could ever do."

"Even worse than the prank she just pulled?" James asked with a grin on his face.

"We'll talk about this later," Sirius quickly said.

Hermione sat on her bed, doing her homework. Lily had left the room to go to the library. Emily was walking around the room, picking things up off the floor. Hermione kept on looking at her.

"What the heck are you doing?" Hermion asked, putting her homework on the counter.

Emily jumped a bit and dropped the things back on the floor.

"I'm cleaning," Emily said, quickly picking the stuff up again.

"Why would you be cleaning this late?" Hermione asked.

"Is it dark already?" Emily asked, dropping the stuff again and running to the window.

"Not for another hour," Hermione said, "why does it matter anyway? Are you sneaking out?"

"Of course not," Emily said, "I just might need to take a bath sometime today."

"This late at night?" Hermione asked, folding her arms.

"Yes," Emily said, looking a bit nervous, "I'm going now, bye."

Hermione was about to say something, but Emily quickly ran out of the room. Hermione sat there for awhile, before hearing screams from the common room. She quickly jumped out of her bed and ran down to the common room. Hermione looked around and saw Lily covered in something very slimy and not looking at all happy. James was right in from of her, an empty cauldron in his arms.

"I didn't mean to do it," James quickly said.

"Get away from me," Lily yelled, heading to her dorm.

Hermione watched Lily walk up the stairs and looked at James. Sirius was laughing right behind him.

"That is not at all funny," Hermione said, walking over to him, folding her arms.

Sirius quickly stopped laughing and gave her an innocent look.

"Sorry," Sirius said, giving a small smile, "forgive me."

"What kind of potion did you dump on her?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't dump it on her," James said, "I was running down the stairs and sort of ran into her."

"Of ya, it sure looked like that," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, why don't you and I go get a bite to eat from the kitchen?" Sirius asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed back up stairs. Sirius watched her, before turning to James.

"Did I not say it right?" Sirius asked.

"No, Patfoot," James said, "you said it just right."

"If I said it right than why did she say nothing?" Sirius asked folding his arms.

"She doesn't care," James said, "we better go now. Don't want to keep the others waiting."

James and Sirius headed out of the common room. Hermione came back down the stairs. She had been listening to everything they had said. She waited for about a minute before heading out of the common room. She made sure to keep out of site. Sirius was looking at the map, with a grin on his face.

"Look who is following us," Sirius said, pointing to the little dot with Hermione's name.

"Yes, she does seem to like you after all," James said, "maybe she wants to tell you."

"What are you two talking about?" Emily asked as soon as James and Sirius had caught up to her and Remus.

"We've been followed," Sirius said.

Emily quickly took the map and rolled her eyes. Hermione was just standing in a hall, not moving a bit.

"Lets just go," James said, "it's going to be dark soon."

The four of them quickly headed outside and toward the whomping willow. They stopped a few yards away. Emily looked back at the map to see that Hermione had followed them outside.

"You guys go," Emily said, "someone has to make sure Hermione doesn't get anywhere near the whomping willow."

The three boys headed off, while Emily followed a bit before hiding. She kept her eye on the map. She waited until Hermione was about to pass before she came out of her hiding spot. Hermione jumped a bit in the air.

"What are you following us for?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"I just wanted to see where you were heading," Hermione said, "and you shouldn't be out after hours."

"You shouldn't be following people," Emily said.

Just then Sirius, Remus, and James came running back toward her.

"Someone blocked off the tunnel," James said, as soon as he was by them.

"How can someone block off the tunnel?" Hermione asked.

James and Sirius looked at her oddly.

"How do you know about the tunnel?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't," Hermione quickly said.

"It doesn't matter right now," Remus said, "I got to get somewhere."

"I got it," Emily said, "head into the forest. Try to get as far away from here as possible."

Remus nodded his head and quickly headed into the forest. James and Sirius followed him. Hermione stared at where the boys had ran into the forest. Emily looked at Hermione.

"You better not mention this to anyone at all," Emily said in a very serious voice.

"Sure," Hermione said, not really even listening to her, "is he going to be far enough away from us?"

"Nope," Emily said, hearing a howl only about a quarter of a mile into the forest, "Lets just run."

Hermione nodded her head and the two girls took off toward the school. They could hear howls from behind them, but they didn't stop until they got to the door. Hermione tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"The doors aren't suposed to be locked for another half hour," Emily said, trying to open them as well.

"So, what do we do now?" Hermione asked, staring at the door.

"Try not to scream our heads off," Emily said, "whatever you do, don't move."

Hermione stood as still as possible. She didn't even seem to notice a clock had been thrown over her and Emily. Hermione could hear something behind her. She was shacking and trying her best not to say a single thing. Emily looked at her before looking back at the werewolf. The werewolf was smelling the ground. He lifted his head and smelled the air before looking right at them and growling.

"You know what would be good right now," Emily said, "we better run."

Hermione didn't say a single thing. She took off running along with Emily. The clock had flown off and had landed on the werewolf. It took him awhile to shack it off. He quickly chased after the girls. Hermione and Emily stood by the lake now. Emily looked behind her, before pulling out her wand.

"What are you doing?" Hermion asked, looking behind her, "we don't have time for this."

Emily pushed Hermione into the lake and quickly followed her. She casted the bubble head charm on herself and went under the water. Hermione had watched and quickly casted the same spell on herself and followed. The werewolf stoped by the lake and started smelling around again. He howled before taking off into the forest. Hermione came up out of the water and watched him run back into the forest. Emily came up right by her. The two girls quickly got out of the lake.

"He won't be gone for long," Emily said, "I know where we can stay."

Hermione didn't say anything, just followed Emily to the quidditch pitch. Emily headed into the Gryffindor changing room. Hermione looked around. 'This really isn't much protection,' Hermione thought. Just than there was a noise at the enterance. Hermione turned around to see James and Sirius enter. James had a cut acrossed his head and his face was covered in blood.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked, watching Emily quickly help him clean up.

"He'll be fine," Emily said.

Hermione sat down on a seat and watched James and Emily. Sirius came and sat down by her.

"You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" Sirius asked.

"No," Hermione said, "it wouldn't be right to tell."

"Good," Sirius said, "so, are you going to help me with my wound?"

"Where is it?" Hermione asked, looking at Sirius.

"It's right here," Sirius said, putting his hand over his heart, "there is a small wound on my heart."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Sirius off the seat. Sirius quickly got off the floor, looking around as if that had never happened. James gave a small smile, but didn't say anything. 'What an idiot,' Hermione thought, 'this is going to be a long night.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sirius looked outside the changing room to the Quidditch pitch. It was stil dark and the moon was stil in the sky. Sirius looked around very carefully, but he didnt see any sign of Remus. He went and sat down by James who stil had some blood on his face, but his wound had stopped bleeding.

"I didn't see him anywhere," Sirius whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Emily asked, giving Sirius a weird look.

"It makes it more dramatic," Sirius said, looking at Hermione who rolled his eyes.

"The sun should be up in about an hour," Hermione said, "So the doors should also be open soon."

"I don't see why they were locked in the first place," James said, looking at Emily, "Since when do they lock the doors?"

"They usually lock them at midnight, so that students don't go wondering off," Emily said, "I don't know why they locked them early tonight."

_Earlier inside_

Snape watched as Emily and Hermione came up to the doors trying to open them, he gave an evil grin as he watched them run off and a werewolf chase after them. When he couldn't see them anymore, he walked off looking very proud of himself.

_Back outside_

Emily looked at James and conjured up some water. She tore the sleeve off her shirt and started cleaning the blood off of James face. Sirius looked at James before laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Hermione asked, folding her arms.

"Such motherly love," Sirius said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

James rolled his eyes. When Emily was done she went to dump the bloody water outside. She looked up and in front of her was Remus stil in his werewolf form. She droped the water and took a few steps back.

"You guys better run," Emily yelled.

James, Sirius, and Hermione looked over and noticed the werewolf.

"What about you?" James asked, quickly standing up.

"Just get her out of here," Emily yelled before turning into a big black cat and attacking the werewolf.

James and Sirius both grabbed Hermiones arm and pulled her away from the fight taking place. They began to run back to the school. The sun was starting to come up when they reached the doors. Sirius quickly pulled them open and they quickly got inside. They stoped to catch their breath.

"We should take James to the hospital wing," Hermione said, looking at James cut," I'm sure Poppy can heal it."

The three of them headed to the hospital wing. Poppy came running over to James. She quickly made him lay down while she went to get him a potion. Before Poppy could give James the potion Remus came running in caring Emily. Sirius and James noticed that Remus was crying. Poppy dropped the potion on the floor and quickly ran over to them. She quickly took Emily from Remus and set her down on the nearest bed, she waved her wand and curtains went up.

"Oh no," Sirius said, quickly running to see what had happened.

James and Hermione sat there quietly until Sirius came back with a look of horror and sadness on his face.

"What happened?" James quickly asked looking over at the curtains.

"Remus got Emily pretty good," Sirius said, "Almost bit her arm off."

Hermione gasped, putting her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. James looked shocked.

"Why?" James asked, looking at Sirius, "How could he do that much damage in like five minutes?"

"I don't know he just did," Sirius said.

They were quiet for awhile. Just then Remus came over to them wiping the tears from his eyes and off his cheeks.

"Are you okay, Moony?" James asked as he watched Remus lay down on the bed next to him.

"I bit her," Remus whispered, looking over at James, Sirius, and Hermione, "I bit her."

"Its okay," Sirius said, watching Remus look up at the ceiling. "She will be just fine."

"How could I?" Remus asked himself, "I had no control. I almost killed her."

James looked at Sirius who was looking at the floor.

"Was it that bad?" James asked.

"Lets just say her arm wasn't the only thing bitten," Sirius whispered.

Poppy came walking over to them. She had another potion in her hand. She quickly handed it to James.

"Drink up," Poppy said, "It should heal your cut and make sure you don't have any infections."

"How's Emily?" James asked quickly drinking the potion.

"She will probably be out of class for awhile, I don't know when she will wake up," Poppy said, "and visiting hours are over, you two need to get going."

Poppy quickly walked back behind the curtain. Hermione and Sirius said goodbye to James and Remus and quickly left the infirmary. They walked up to the common room in silence.

"I don't get it," Hermione said, looking very curious.

"Get what?" Sirius asked.

"Werewolves usually bite their victims once and then run off," Hermione said, "Why did he bite her more than once?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I went back a fixed some mistakes I had made and also added, not much, but just a bit more to the story.

**Chapter Six**

Remus and James had been released from the hospital the next day. Remus was paler than ever for the next few days. He spent most of his time up in the hospital wing. Emily was still not awake.

"It's not fair," Remus said when he got back from the hospital wing and was in the dorm room with James and Sirius.

"I know it ain't," James said, "but you would of attacked all of us if she wouldn't of stopped you."

"Don't make it worse, please," Remus groaned, laying down on his bed.

Just than Lily and Hermione came into the room with a book.

"What did you find out?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione is right," Lily said, opening the book to a page about werevolves, "werewolves only bite once than just leave. Something must of made him go crazy and there is only one thing in this book that can do that. An anger potion, the most complicated one."

"And who do we know that can make this potion without any problems?" James asked, thinking about it, "It must of been Snape."

Before anyone else could say anything, Remus was off his bed and out the door. The others looked at each other before quickly following him.

"Remus, we don't know if it was him," Sirius said, trying to catch up.

Remus just ignored him. He found Snape outside walking and reading a book. Remus quickly walked over to him and punched him in the face. Snape fell to the ground, blood running from his nose. The others had caught up now.

"What's your problem?" Snape yelled, about to pull out his wand.

James was already there and said a spell, sending the wand flying. Snape looked up at them before slowly standing up with a small grin.

"I'm shocked your all not in the hospital wing," Snape said, "I thought you would."

"It was you," Remus yelled, trying to attack Snape, but James and Sirius held him back.

"Maybe it was me," Snape hissed, looking at them and realizing only one person was missing, "wait, where my sister?"

"Cause of you shes now in the hospital," Remus yelled, "it's all your fault."

"You were supposed to attack them, not her," Snape said, before grabbing his wand and running off.

Remus tried to chase after him, but James and Sirius kept him held back. Remus soon just fell to the ground and started to cry. James and Sirius looked at each other, before they looked at Lily and Hermione. They tried to comfort Remus, but nothing they did actually helped. Some people stared at them. James and Sirius helped Remus stand up and began their way back to the dorm rooms. When they got there, Remus laid in his bed and kept on crying. James and Sirius sat down next to him and kept telling him it would be alright. Lily and Hermione set on the bed next to them and just listened. They really couldn't do anything.

"I'm so sorry, Remus," Hermione said, "I think it's my fault."

Remus looked up at her to see what she was talking about.

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked.

"Cause I'm the one that got Remus a drink just after dinner," Hermione said, "I should of realized there was something wrong with it by the odd color."

Hermione looked like she was going to say more, but she didn't.

"Hey, it's not like you were to know there was a potion in it," Sirius said, "could of fooled any of us."

"Ya, and I should of known there was something wrong with it by the taste," Remus muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"None of us saw it coming," James said.

Hermione gave a small sigh, before quickly leaving the room. 'I knew it was coming,' Hermione thought, remember what Remus had told her Harry, and Ron one day.

_Past_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat there eating dinner when Remus came into the room. He got some food and sat down. He stared at his food for awhile before giving a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's just not a good day for me," Remus said, "I never told you this, but Emily wasn't a werewolf when I met her. She was normal."

"Oh, so what happened?" Ron asked, looking very interested.

"I honestly don't really know," Remus said, "when I was in school someone slipped a potion in my drink just before the full moon and I got out of hand. It was this day several years ago."

"Do you know who put the potion in the drink?" Harry asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Yes," Remus said with a sigh, "It was Snape, it always is. He slipped it in a drink and I drank it. I was meant to attack James and Sirius, I wasn't supposed to get her."

_Future_

Hermione went up to her dorm room and laid down in her bed. 'I could of stopped it,' Hermione thought, 'I could of changed it for the better.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_one week later_

Hermione had gone up to visit Emily while everyone was at breakfast. Hermione entered the hospital wing and sat down in the chair next to Emily's bed. Emily didn't look up at her. Emily had both arms wrapped up with blood stains on it.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Hermione asked, looking at the ground.

"Poppy is sending me to St. Mungos," Emily said with a sigh, "said they can try to make the scars not so noticeable and get them to stop bleeding so much."

"We know who did it," Hermione said.

"Ya, I know," Emily said, "Snape came up and told me what he had done and that it wasn't supposed to turn out this way and it probably wouldn't have turned out like this."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Emily said, "I don't stay for Remus's transformation. I just walk them to the whomping willow and then go back inside. Well I guess that wouldn't have mattered since the tunnel was blocked and the door was locked."

Hermione sat there for awhile, before getting up and leaving. Hermione went down to the Great Hall and sat down by James.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," Hermione said, "just went to talk to Emily. She will be leaving for St. Mungos soon."

Remus dropped his spoon and quickly ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone else stood up and followed after him. When they got to the hospital wing they saw that Remus was helping Emily off the bed and Dumbledore and McGonagall were there.

"It's good to see that you all came to say goodbye to Miss Roberts," McGonagall said, "She could be gone for a good month."

"What about my work?" Emily asked, holding onto Remus.

"I'm sure Mr. Lupin will be bringing you your work every weekend," Dumbledore said with a small smile, "Now please say your goodbyes."

James, Sirius, and Lily went over to give Emily a hug and tell her goodbye. Hermione just stood there and watched.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione just stared at them and shook her head before quickly leaving the hospital wing. Sirius quickly followed after her. He found her sitting on the steps crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's just my fault," Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No, it's not your fault," Sirius said, "why do you think it's your fault?"

"It just is," Hermione said, looking at Sirius, "I could have stopped it and I didn't."

Sirius gave a small sigh before taking his hand and wiping the tears off Hermione's cheeks. Hermione forced a small smile before she kissed Sirius. Hermione pulled away and jumped up.

"I can't do this," Hermione said, quickly running off.

Hermione quickly ran up to her dorm. She started pacing back and forth in the room, talking to herself.

"I can't do that," Hermione said, "It's not right. He dies in the future. There is no way I can be with him. I got to be back to the future. I can't see him. It would just be wrong. Uh, what am I going to do?"

Hermione laid down on her bed and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Sirius had gone back into the hospital wing. He went over and gave Emily one last hug before she left. Remus gave Emily a few kisses goodbye before he would actually let her leave. They watched Dumbledore and McGonagall leave with her before they left the hospital wing.

"I do hope she gets better," Remus said, "and is back before the next full moon."

"Why is that?" James asked.

"Well, it's my fault that this happened to her, I just want to be there to help her with her first transformation," Remus said.

"We all want to help," James said, "we will all be there, well except for Lily."

"Hey, I would be there if I could," Lily said, "but you know I can't...but I do have an idea."

"Oh and what's that?" Remus asked.

"Well, I'm good at potions," Lily said, "I'm sure I can whip something up that might help. I better go get started."

Lily headed to the library. James followed after her. Sirius and Remus headed up to the common room.

"You have been very quiet," Remus said.

"Hermione kissed me," Sirius said, "Than she ran off."

"Maybe she didn't know what she was doing or had to go think about it," Remus said with a small smile, "Padfoot, just don't push it."

"I will not," Sirius said, "I don't want to scare her off. She is actually starting to like me."

"Ya, now don't ruin it with some stupid comment," Remus said.

"I will not," Sirius said, "not this time."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is a new chapter. Sorry it is short, but at least it is something. I will try to update some more when I get the chance. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Eight**

It had been two weeks since Emily had left to St. Mungo's hospital. She was going to be coming back tomorrow. Her wounds had stopped bleeding and they had did there best to heal the scars, but they were stil noticeable. Remus was real happy that she was coming back, just in time too since the full moon was just in four days.

"I can't wait to see how shes been," James said that night.

"She will be here by lunch tomorrow," Remus said.

The three of them soon fell asleep. When morning came, Remus was the first one up. He had got dressed before James and Sirius had even gotten out of bed. He waitted for them to get ready before they headed to breakfast. Lily and Hermione were already there when they got there.

"I'm glad she's coming back," Lily said, as the boys sat down.

"Ya," James said, "get to see how life was in a hospital."

"I'm sure it was boring," Sirius said, "just sitting in a white room all day, not being able to leave. I would go mad."

"Ya, you probably would," Hermione said, "I could so see that in the paper. Patient goes crazy in hospital."

"It's not the hospital," Sirius said, looking at Hermione, "it's all the white. They need more color in the rooms."

Hermione rolled her eyes. When they were done eating, they went outside since it was saturday. They went down to the lake and sat under the tree. James and Lily cuddled up next to each other, while the others just sat seperately. Sirius did try to cuddle up next to Hermione, but she moved everytime he got closer.

"So what are we going to do when she gets back?" James asked.

"We should have a party in the dorm room," Sirius said.

"Ya," James said, "we should."

Lily nodded her head with a smile. Lily and James quickly stood up and ran off. Sirius and Remus sat there for about ten minutes, before getting up and heading to the dorm room. By the time they got there, they saw that Lily and James had the room already decorated. Now they were talking about going to the kitchen to get some food and drinks.

"It looks great," Sirius said, looking around.

"Got a few more things," Lily said, "you two can go get the food and drinks."

Sirius and Remus nodded their heads and headed to the kitchen. When they got there, the house elves were running over to them. They told them what they needed, they all ran in different directions. Soon they handed them the stuff they needed, which was a chocolate cake, cookies, butterbeer, and a few other things. Remus and Sirius headed back to the dorm room when they ran into McGonagall.

"What are you doing with all that food?" McGonagall asked, folding her arms.

"Just a small party in our dorm," Sirius said, "to celebrate Emily coming back."

McGonagall nodded her head and let them pass. They reached the dorm room. Lily had conjured a table. They set the stuff down.

"She should be here soon," Remus said, "I'm going to go wait outside."

Remus left the room, while the others finished getting ready. Remus went outside and waitted. He stood there waiting for about ten minutes when he saw Emily. He smiled and quickly ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"I missed you," Emily said.

"I missed you too," Remus said, "we have something waitting in the dorm room."

Emily smiled and followed Remus to the dorm room. When she got there she was so surprised. She gave a big smile as she looked around the room. Everyone came and gave her a hug. James started playing music. Remus and Emily started dancing as did Lily and James. Hermione sat down on the bed. Sirius took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Can I have a dance?" Sirius asked, putting out his hand.

"Fine," Hermione said, taking his hand with a smile, "you may have one, but it don't mean anything."

Hermione danced with Sirius. It was more fun than she had thought it would be. He made her laugh and smile. 'Don't get ahead of yourself,' Hermione thought, 'I can't let anything happen.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Lily and Hermione were in the library, looking through potion books. They only had a few more hours until the full moon. They had been in the library all week, trying to find something that might help.

"I don't think ther is anything," Lily said, closing a book with a sigh.

"Maybe we can at least find something to at least dull the pain," Hermione said, looking through a healing potion book.

"Like a muggle morphene," Lily said, stopping Hermione on a page.

"This one?" Hermione asked, pointing out the potion.

"Yes," Lily said, "but we got to hurry and make it."

Hermione and Lily took the book and headed down to the dungeons. Lily unlocked the door and they went inside Slughorn's class. Lily ran to get the ingredients while Hermione got the cauldron ready.

Remus and Emily were in the common room. Emily was staring out the window, while Remus just sat there and watched her. James walked over and sat down by Remus.

"Waiting," James said.

"It's going to be horrible," Remus said, looking at James.

"It won't be that bad," James said.

"It will," Remus said, looking sad, "I don't want her to have to feel that pain."

"I know you don't," James said.

Just than Hermione and Lily came into the common room.

"What did you find?" Remus asked, as they came over.

"The only thing we can try is a potion to help take the pain away," Lily said, holding up the potion.

Remus took the potion and went over to Emily, who looked at him. He handed her the potion and she took it. Sirius came down from the boys dorm. He looked around a bit confused.

"Did I just miss something?" Sirius asked.

"Not at all," James said.

"We really should get going," Remus said.

The six of them left the common room and headed outside. When they got outside, they found Snape was waitting for them.

"What do you want?" James asked, pulling out his wand.

"I'm not here to talk to you," Snape said, looking at Emily.

"You can leave me alone," Emily said.

The six of them passed Snape. He watched them leave, and headed back inside. Sirius ran over and touched the knot in the tree and make it stop. James said goodbye to Lily. James, Remus, and Emily went down into the tunnel. Sirius went over to Hermione.

"Do you think the potion will work?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I do hope is takes some pain away."

Sirius gave Hermione a hug. She looked at him, before hugging him back.

"You better get down there," Hermione said.

Sirius nodded his head and he went down the tunnel. Hermione and Lily went back inside. Sirius caught up to them. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got there, James and Sirius sat outside the room. Remus and Emily went into the room. Emily went over to the window and stared up at the sky. Remus walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.

"I am so sorry," Remus whispered, a tear running down his cheek.

"It okay," Emily said, "as long as your here with me."

Sirius was peeking through the door, than turned to James.

"Do you think I will find love like that?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure you will," James said.

"I wish with Hermione," Sirius said, "there's just something about her that makes me happy."

"You never know," James said, with a smile, "you could end up with her."

Hermione and Lily were sitting in theire dorm room. They were staring out the window as the sun went down.

"So," Lily said, "you know that Sirius really likes you."

"I know he does," Hermione said, "but we can't be together."

"Why not?" Lily asked, looking at Hermione.

"It's just too complicated," Hermione said.

"Well, do you like him?" Lily asked.

"I do," Hermione said, with a sigh.

"Than just do it," Lily said, "don't worry about what might happen. You only have one life, you should live it."

Hermione didn't say anything. She watched as the moon came up. Lily sighed before laying down in her bed. Hermione looked over at her to see that she was asleep. Hermione left the dorm room and went outside. She noticed that James and Sirius were heading to the door.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Just couldn't take being there," James said.

"Oh, I guess the potion didn't work," Hermione said.

"It may have," Sirius said, "we really don't know."

James looked at Sirius and Hermione before walking off. Sirius gave Hermione a smile.

"Lets walk back to the common room," Sirius said.

The two of them walked in silence until they got to the stairs.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," Hermione said.

"Really?" Sirius asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Ya," Hermione said with a smile, "Lily gave me some advise and I think we can give it a shot."

Sirius looked over at Hermione, who held his hand. He gave her a smile and they continued their walk in silence. 'I can't believe she said yes,' Sirius thought, 'I'm going to make sure this is the best date ever.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

In the morning, James and Sirius went to see how Remus and Emily were doing. They were in the hospital wing. They walked in to see that both of them were asleep. Poppy came up to them.

"They are resting," Poppy said, "you can come back later."

James and Sirius turned around and left the hospital wing.

"So, how was it with Hermione last night?" James asked.

"I asked her out and she said yes," Sirius said with a smile.

"So what are you going to do?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"I don't know," Sirius said, now looking worried.

"Just go for a walk," James quickly said, "watch the sunset."

"That sounds good," Sirius said, nodding his head, "I'll do that."

James laughed and they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down by Lily and Hermione. Sirius looked at Hermione with a smile. She looked up at him and gave a small laugh.

"What so funny?" Sirius asked, looking down at his clothes, "do I have something on me?"

"No," Hermione smiled, "you look cute."

Sirius looked a bit shocked at being called cute. James gave a small laugh, while Lily rolled her eyes. Hermione looked at them, but didn't say anything else. They ate their breakfast and than headed to the common room. Sirius sat down next to Hermione, while Lily and James sat next to the fire.

"I was thinking about our date," Sirius said, "I think we should go for a nice walk and watch the sunset."

"Really?" Hermione asked, giving him an odd look.

"That's only the beginning," Sirius quickly said, "there is something else but I can't tell you."

"Oh surprise," Hermione nodded her head with a smile, "I can't wait."

Sirius nodded his head, but he didn't know what else he was going to do. Later that day, Emily and Remus were released from the hospital wing. Sirius sat in the common room with James. Emily and Remus joined them.

"What else should I do for this date?" Sirius asked, looking around at them.

"Well," Remus said, "what are you doing?"

"Going to watch the sunset," Sirius sighed, "I need to do something else too."

"What about a picnic," Emily suggested, rolling her eyes cause he didn't even think about that.

"Great," Sirius said, quickly standing up, "I better hurry. I don't have much time to get a picnic basket ready."

Sirius ran out of the common room. James just laughed, causing Remus and Emily to look over at him.

"What is so funny?" Remus asked folding his arms.

"Just that he is freaking out over this date," James said.

Sirius ran to the kitchen and told the house elves he needed a picnic basket. They quickly got a picnic basket full of food. He thanked them and ran off with the basket. He found Hermione waitting for him outside.

"A picnic," Hermione said, nodding her head, "very good."

Sirius gave a small laugh, before conjuring up a picnic blanket. They sat down and started eating the food from the picnic basket.

"This is really nice," Hermione said with a smile.

"Glad you came," Sirius grinned, "hopefully we can do it again."

"Oh I'm sure we will," Hermione said, giving Sirius a kiss.

They continued on with their date, which was going by really good. They had gone up to the boys dorm room and had cuddled up on the bed. Soon Remus, Emily, Lily, and James were all there.

"Aw, they look so cute," James grinned.

"We do," Sirius said with a smile.

"Want to play a game?" James asked.

"What kind of game?" Hermione asked, looking curious.

"Well," James said, going to his trunk and pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey, "a drinking game."

James pulled out six shot glasses. Remus conjured a table and some chairs. Sirius had gotten up and closed the door. Lily had put a few spells around the dorm so no one would be able to hear. Everyone took a seat at the table.

"How do you play?" Hermione asked as James poured shots.

"Easy," James said, "someone says something like I have never been with the opposite sex and if you have, you drink."

"Oh," Hermione said, nodding her head.

"I want to go first," Lily grinned, "I have never been out of the dorm room naked."

Sirius and James started laughing, but took a shot. Hermione looked over at Sirius looking very interested now.

"It was a dare," Sirius said, looking at Hermione.

"Okay," James said with a small laugh, filling back up the two shots, "I have never made out in the library."

Remus and Emily looked at each other, before taking their shots.

"Seriously?" Lily asked, shaking her head.

"Hey, it's really quiet in there," Emily said as James filled up the two shots.

"I'll go now," Remus said, "I have never gone swimming in the lake outside."

James, Sirius, Emily, and Hermione grabbed a shot.

"When did you go in the lake?" Lily asked as Hermione set her glass down.

"When Emily pushed me in that one day," Hermione said, while James filled up the glasses again.

"Ya," Emily said with a small laugh, "that water was cold. It's your turn."

"Oh," Hermione said, "I have never cheated on a test."

James and Sirius took their shots and looked around. Everyone knew that was kind of obvious. James went to fill the glasses again, but Lily took out her wand and waved it. The bottle flew up and filled the glasses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The game continued on for awhile. The first bottle was gone and James had got another one from his trunk. It was Hermione's turn.

"Okay," Hermione said, with a small laugh, "I have never had sex."

Remus, Emily, and Sirius took a shot.

"Who did you sleep with?" Hermione asked, looking at Sirius.

"That's so not important," Sirius grinned, "I have never tried to steal a book from the library."

James gave a small laugh, before taking a shot.

"Well, I have never felt like puking so much," James said before he passed out.

Everyone started to laugh. Lily stood up, stumbling a bit. Sirius and Remus got up aswell. The three of them slowly moved James over to his bed. It took them awhile to actually get him on the bed, but they did it. Emily waved her wand and the table and chairs disapeared. Hermione gave a small laugh, before laying down on Sirius's bed and passing out.

"That's a good idea," Sirius said, laying down next to her and passing out.

Lily laid down next to James and also passed out. Emily sat down on Remu's bed, while Remus went to his trunk and pulled out two vials of a blue potion. He handed one to Emily as he sat down on the bed. They took the potion and looked around.

"It might of been a good idea to give this to everyone," Emily said, looking at Remus.

"I don't have that much," Remus said with a small laugh, "besides, they're all passed out anyway from drinking."

"Yes, I'm sure they would of liked your little sober potion," Emily said.

"Just go to sleep," Remus said, laying down on the bed.

Emily just rolled her eyes and laid down next to him. Soon they were asleep.

The next day, Remus and Emily were the first ones up. They had gone down to the dungeons and asked Slughorn for a hangover potion. He didn't ask why they needed it. They took it up to the dorm room.

"My head hurts," Lily moaned.

"I got a potion that will help," Emily said as her and Remus came back into the room.

Remus gave some to Sirius and Hermione, while Emily gave some to James and Lily. After they took it, they seemed to be alot better.

"That was a crazy night," Lily said, looking at James, "I'm so not doing it again."

"Oh come on," James grinned, "it was so fun."

"I wouldn't mind doing it again," Sirius said, looking at everyone.

"Hey," Hermione said, looking at Sirius, "you never answered my question."

"What question was it?" Sirius asked, looking at Hermione.

"I asked you who you had slept with," Hermione said.

"Oh ya," Sirius said with a small laugh, "it's a long story."

"No it ain't," Remus said, looking at Sirius, who looked a bit shocked, "Ya, I know what happened."

"How do you know?" Sirius asked, folding his arms.

"I told him," Emily said, looking at Sirius.

"So much for a secret," Sirius said, looking at Hermione.

"Wait, so who did you sleep with?" Hermione asked, looking a bit confused.

"It was awhile ago," Sirius said, looking at the ground, "like before you came here. I slept with Emily."

Hermione looked over at Emily, who just turned to Remus.

"Oh," Hermione said, trying to remember if Sirius or Remus ever meantioned that in the future.

"I really hope that don't change anything," Sirius said.

"It's don't," Hermione said with a smile, "We're not sleeping together. I don't believe in that until marriage."

"Cool," Sirius said, nodding his head, "ya, I can handle that."

"So, what do you want to do today?" James asked, looking around at everyone.

"Get food," Lily said, "I'm hungry."

The six of them left the to go get some lunch. They ate their food without a single problem.

"I'm glad we did that on the weekend," Sirius said as they headed outside.

"Well it would of been stupid to do it during the week day," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I guess you're right," Sirius said looking over at Hermione with a smile.

"Do you realize the school year is almost over?" Lily asked, looking around.

"Ya," James said, putting an arm around Lily, "soon we will be out of school and on with our lives."

"Ya," Remus said with a small laugh, "we'll have our own homes and jobs."

"We should move close to each other," Sirius grinned, "that way we can visit each other every day."

"That's what the flu network is for," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh ya," Sirius said, shaking his head with a small laugh, "we can hang out each day and when we all have kids, they can play together."

"They will," James said, nodding his head, "they will all be great friends. They will carry on our legend."

Hermion looked around at everyone. The others were laughing and just seemed to be having so much fun. Hermione went along with everything that they were saying, even though she knew the future they planned wasn't going to be.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: wow, I'm actually adding a chapter. Sorry it took so long and that it's short.

**Chapter Twelve  
**

It was the end of the school year. Hermione looked around at all her friends as they got ready for graduation. Soon everyone was ready and headed down to the great hall for the final day of the school year. Everyone sat down at the tables. The room fell quiet as Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Another year is gone," Dumbledore said, looking around at all the students, "and though some students won't be here next year, take great pride in knowing that it's the next chapter of life."

Dumbledore continued to talk while everyone listened. Soon he was done with his speech, everyone clapped and soon the final feast had arrived. Sirius looked around at all the food with a bit of sadness on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"This is the last time I will ever see so much food," Sirius said looking about ready to cry.

"Don't worry," James grinned, "thats why you got magic. You can just wish you up some more food."

Sirius mood quickly changed. He starting digging into all the food he could grab. Hermione shook her head and slowly ate her food. Soon the feast was over. Everyone headed to their dorms to get anything they had missed.

"Take a good look around," Lily said, looking around the common room, "last time we will ever see this room again. Have lots of good memories in here."

Everyone looked around the common room with smiles on their faces. Soon it was time to head to the train. They got a cart together on the train. It was a quiet ride home as they stared out the window. The train came to a stop and they slowly got up and headed to the platform.

"I can't believe its all over," Hermione sighed as she got her stuff, "it was a long year."

"Ya, where will you be heading?" Sirius asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione froze, not realizing she had completely forgot that she didn't have anywhere to go.

"Oh," Emily quickly said, "shes gonna stay with me until we find her a house to buy. Ain't that right, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione said, looking relieved and also a bit curious.

"Wonderful," Sirius grinned, "then you can come over to James and mines house anytime."

Hermione nodded her head. Remus said goodbye to all of them as he headed off with his dad. Lily was the next one to leave with her parents. James and Sirius said their goodbyes to the girls before quickly taking off. Hermione and Emily went outside. Emily got a taxi. Hermione gave her a weird look as they got in the taxi and took off.

"Why are we using a taxi?" Hermione asked.

"I want to feel normal," Emily said, rolling her eyes, "don't need magic for everything."

Hermione nodded her head, and looked out the window. They drove for about two hours before the taxi came to a stop outside Emily's house. Emily paid the taxi driver while Hermione got the trunks out of the back of the taxi.

"This is it," Emily said, looking at her house, "its not much, but got more then one room."

Emily led the way inside. Hermione looked around to see everything was dusty. Emily pulled out her wand and waved it around. Soon everything was clean. Hermione looked over at her with a smirk.

"What," Emily said, "i didn't want to clean."

Hermione just shook her head as Emily lead her to the guest bedroom. Hermione looked around at the full sized bed and the one dresser in the room.

"I'm sure this will do," Emily said, "unpack and make yourself at home."

Emily left the room to go to her own. Hermione put her trunk in front of the bed, but didn't bother to unpack. She sat there for about ten minutes just thinking. She soon left the room and went into the kitchen where Emily had started to make dinner.

"Why did you say I could live with you?" Hermione asked, folding her arms.

"I just thought you needed a place to stay," Emily said as if it was nothing.

"You're lying," Hermione said, "how did you know I didn't have anywhere to go after the school year?"

"Oh please," Emily said, turning around to stare at Hermione, "I'm not stupid, I know you're not from here. You know way too much about everything. So its obvious you're a time traveler stuck in the past, waiting for a ride back to the future."

Emily turned around to continue to make dinner while Hermione stood there in shock.

"If you knew," Hermione said, trying to gather her thoughts, "then why haven't you asked about the future?"

"Because it's the future and it needs to happen to keep everything in balance," Emily said, getting out plates to put on the table.

"Even if it's not a good future?" Hermione asked in a serious voice.

Emily froze before saying, "yes, even if the future ain't good, it still needs to happen. You can't change it, the future can't be changed."


End file.
